Pillow Talk
by StarFixation
Summary: Third story in the Truth or Maybe? Dare? series! Abe is called in the middle of the night by someone he didn't expect and was hoping didn't exist. Not what you think!
1. A name

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Oorifuri and I am having nightmares in which the cast is teasing me about that…

Warning: It's not what you think it's going to be about

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

_Last time…_

"…_Hello Taka-chan." Mihashi purred. Abe froze; he thought that he had done away with this person._

"_Dark-Mihashi, is that you?" Abe squeaked guarding himself._

"_Of course it's me and do I have a story for you…" Dark-Mihashi began._

* * *

**11:00 p.m**

Abe winced at that statement.

He knew it was impossible for Mihashi's dark side (who was referred to as Dark-Mihashi) to be talking to him at the late hour. He had said the magic words that sent the evil back inside, right?

"So I bet you're wondering how I'm here, right?" Dark-Mihashi chuckled. Abe didn't get to answer. "After you said those words that sent me spiraling back to oblivion I was going to fade out completely when I found a rope. I tied it to myself and it tethered me to the real world. It would seem that my gracious host doesn't want me gone yet."

That made sense; Dark-Mihashi _was_ exactly what regular Mihashi wanted to be in real life, except for the wanting to sleep with Abe part…

Maybe

"Whenever Ren goes to sleep I wake up and tonight I thought I would call you."Dark-Mihashi finished. "I mean you _are_ all he thinks about."

That startled Abe. Why was he all Mihashi thought about? Hopefully it was because they were becoming friends.

"So what do you want?" Abe grunted.

"Like I said, to talk."

Abe knew that Dark-Mihashi was incredibly smart, unlike his normal counterpart (A/N: I'm not dissing Mihashi, but at times we know he isn't all that bright. I'm just saying…), and this conversation could be a trap.

"About what?" Abe grunted again. He was sleepy and didn't have time for coyness. In actuality his sleepiness gave him a bravery that he wouldn't have if he were somewhere else.

It didn't hurt matters that he was safe as long as he was only talking to Dark-Mihashi over the phone, and not face to face.

"I dunno," Dark-Mihashi sighed. "Life, liberty…me?"

"You? What about you?"

"Do you know how weird it is only existing for only nine hours a night?" Dark-Mihashi demanded. Abe didn't answer since he couldn't relate. "Or the fact that I don't even have a name?"

"Yeah you do," Abe interrupted.

He was still Mihashi which meant that was his name, right?

"I'm not Ren, so why should I share a name with him?" Dark-Mihashi retorted. "Or were you talking about that crappy 'Dark-Mihashi' handle that you people created?"

Abe blushed, he was talking about both!

"I thought so," Dark-Mihashi frowned. Abe heard a snapping sound. "I've got it! You can give me a name!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

Abe wondered why he hadn't hung up the phone by this point. It seemed that Dark-Mihashi- or whatever he wanted to be called- wasn't going to be trying to do anything…sexual over the phone.

For some reason Abe's mind flickered back to the name. If he would give Dark-Mihashi one it would have to be something similar to regular Mihashi, but different.

_That's it!_ Abe realized. He had the perfect name for Dark-Mihashi, and it would be a little bit of revenge too.

"You just want a given name, right?" Abe chuckled.

"Yeah, I like being 'Mihashi' just not Ren." Dark-Mihashi yawned. Abe paused to build suspense and let the name fall from his lips slowly.

"Rin."

Abe wasn't sure of how Dark-Mihashi (maybe Rin now) was reacting so he waited patiently for him to answer.

"Rin, Ri-in, Rin," Dark-Mihashi murmured as if he were trying the name like it were some kind of exotic food.

"It'll do."

* * *

_**Hey I told you I would write it, but I think this story won't be a one shot like the others. Be on the look out for chapter two and as always review or else Rin will call your house at 1 in the morning and whisper naught nothings in your ear!**_

**Next time: Bedtime story.**


	2. A story

**_Here I am agai to disclaim and such. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the premise._**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sleeping Abe

The next morning Abe wasn't sure whether "Rin" was real or a dream. The moment that he had agreed with the new name he hung up the phone and Abe immediately fell back to sleep.

Or at least that's what he _thought_ had happened.

He yawned in frustration when he got to the practice field earlier than usual, even if Rin had been a nightmare he didn't sleep that well and he almost didn't think he could make it through practice.

After he changed his clothes he found himself sitting on a bench in the clubhouse alone. Still no one had come and it was almost time for the morning practice to start.

Though with no one there, there was no one could stop him from falling asleep.

What seemed to him as five minutes later he was being shaken and thrown back in the world of the wake.

"Whazgoinon?" he murmured to the one shaking him.

"God, Taka-chan sleeping on a bench cannot be good for you," scolded a voice. Abe's eyes opened quickly to see Mihashi leaning over him, but it wasn't Mihashi.

"Rin?" Abe asked.

"Oh, you remembered!" Rin exclaimed in facetious joy. Abe tried to sit up, but his tiredness kept him down on the bench.

"How are you here?"

"Ren fell asleep in Mother's car on the way here." Rin shrugged. "I had to act like him to make sure she didn't notice."

"Notice?" Abe frowned.

"It's not like she would believe that her son developed a split personality because his friends hypnotized him that only comes out during his sleep." Rin scoffed. "She'd have us committed and Ren would…"

Abe suddenly yawned loudly and interrupted Rin's minor monologue. Rin eyed Abe carefully and sat down next to him.

"Wow, you really are tired…" He exhaled. "Maybe you should get some sleep?"

Abe stiffened at that suggestion. He was scared that in his sleep Rin would try to…do something to him. But it seemed that Rin knew what he was worried about.

"I won't try anything funny," he promised. "Scout's honor."

"You were a boy scout?" Abe giggled in a very sleep deprived, out of character way.

"Ren was and if he was I was."

"But you didn't exist until last week."

Rin sighed, obviously that wasn't something he felt like talking about with someone who was barely cognizant of their OOC behavior.

"Why don't I tell you a story?" Rin suggested. "That way you fall asleep and the strain from too much creativity makes me fall asleep too."

Abe just grunted he was already half asleep so he didn't really care what Rin did. Rin sat down in a corner and thought for a moment of what he could tell.

Then the idea struck.

"Once upon a time there was a king and queen who had a newborn prince. The king and queen had offended an evil fairy so she cursed the prince to fall into an eternal slumber." Rin paused and decided to interject some reality into his story. "Unfortunately the previous king and queen actually didn't care for their grandson so they allowed the curse to take root and let the prince to sleep, and kept his parents from doing anything to reverse the curse.

"Fifteen years later the prince awoke by mere accident and met a valiant knight at a party at the castle. The knight was quite fearful so he ended up putting the prince back to sleep with what little magic he had." Rin sighed and looked over to Abe, who was sleeping peacefully at this point.

"But due to some random mistake in the original curse and the knights spell the two were brought together every night when the knight slept. After a while, though, the knight found a way to remedy this problem.

"To save them both from the strain of sleeping, but not the knight would have to kiss the prince and awaken him from the slumber." Rin stopped his story and leaned over Abe's face.

He gulped with nervousness as his face got ever closer to Abe's.

"Heh," Rin chuckled as he stopped and sat back down. "But a promise is a promise, even if it would stop this."

* * *

_**Well then, what exactly does Rin's story mean? Who knows? I sure don't. Review please**_

**Next time: Abe begins asking questions.**


	3. A question

_**Okay this chapter should be for some general questions to be answered**_

**Also disclaimers: I still don't own, nor will I ever so I'll stop disclaiming.**

Chapter 3: WWSHD? (What would Sherlock Holmes do?)

Abe awoke suddenly. He felt like he had been dropped from the sky.

"What the hell happened…" he began to ask, but then he remembered. He had fallen asleep with Rin telling him a story.

Abe automatically looked over to the corner that Rin had crouched into to see Mihashi looking around in confusion.

"Mihashi what are you doing?" he demands. It comes out sounding angrier than he is, and Mihashi flinches.

"H-How… corner… me…" he stammered.

"Yeah, why are you in the corner Mihashi?" Tajima asked from the field. Abe glanced at his watch and gasped at how long he had been asleep. Two hours!

"I dunno," Mihashi's timid voice brought Abe back to earth.

"What do you mean you don't know?!?!?!" Abe demanded. He had spent his time talking to Rin and according to his memory, Mihashi was aware when Rin took over.

Mihashi just half-screamed and said something about falling asleep in his mother's car.

_Hmm,_ Abe thought_. Maybe since Mihashi is asleep when Rin takes over he doesn't know about it…_

Later after the morning practice Abe found Nishihiro and decided to get some questions answered. Nishihiro was smart so he'd have to have some, and it didn't hurt matters that he was the one who created Rin.

"Hey," he called to get the smart kid's attention.

"Yes, what do you need?" Nishihiro asked. Abe took a deep breath and began his story. He thought it would be shorter since it only started the previous night but Nishihiro interrupted a few times to ask questions.

By the time he was done he was surprised that Nishihiro hadn't called him crazy and ran screaming for the asylum.

"So you believe me?" Abe sighed.

"I didn't fully undo the hypnotic trance," Nishihiro shrugged. "So it's possible."

"So what do you think I should do?"

Nishihiro shrugged again. He sighed once and rubbed his temples to

"So have you wondered why both times that this has happened you both were asleep?" Nishihiro finally asked slowly. He was onto something for sure.

"Yeah, so?" Abe wasn't sure of where he was going with this.

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to wake up Rin again,"

Abe was nervous about Nishihiro's plot.

Actually he had no problem with the plan itself. He liked putting Mihashi to sleep by sneaking some sleeping pills into his lunch. That would be easy since the team ate together, and if anyone asked he could say that he was looking out for his pitcher's wellbeing (plausible lie) since he hadn't been sleeping well (not-so-plausible lie).

What scared him was Rin walking around school. What if he did something that totally ruined Mihashi's life forever?

What if he tried some funny business?

"Hey, Mihashi wake up!" Tajima exclaimed. Abe's train of thought suddenly broke and he stole a glance at his pitcher.

"Leave him be Tajima," Nishihiro sighed, and thus the experiment began.

_**Yes, short chapter again. Sorry, but what do you all think will happen when Rin takes over?**_

_**I know I've only got, like one reader, but could someone review?**_

_**Please?**_


	4. A test

_**Here comes a twist! Okay, not really, but kinda sorta.**_

**Disclaimer: Why do I still do these? (Sighs) I don't own anything except plot and OCs**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fault lies…

Ten minutes had passed and Abe was sure that Mihashi was in a deep sleep. He was getting tired watching Mihashi sleep in wait of Rin popping out. Maybe it was all in his head, and Rin didn't exist.

But then suddenly Abe found himself falling towards his desk. He concluded that Nishihiro must have drugged him too. With his last bit of strength, though, he saw Mihashi twitch.

_At least I'm crazy, and Rin doesn't exist…_

"Taka-chan?" a familiar voice asked.

_Shit,_ Abe swore as he opened his eyes. Rin's face was dangerously close to his own one the desk next to his. Abe's face flushed pink.

"We gotta stop meeting up like this, babe," he chuckled as he nibbled on Abe's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?!?!?" Abe shouted, pushing himself out of his chair. He wanted nothing more than to kick Rin's ass. It had been promised that nothing funny would be tried, unless those were all promises that were never meant to be kept.

Abe would've continued his little mental tirade if not for Tajima's raucous laughter splitting the silence.

"I KNEW THAT ABE WAS THE UKE!!!" he roared. Abe and Hani swiftly punched the stupid cleanup to shut him up.

"Of course Taka-chan's the uke," Rin purred. At that everyone gasped. They didn't (except for Nishihiro and Abe) know about Rin, so they were surprised. Nishihiro finally cleared his throat.

"Guys," he said tentatively. "This is Rin; Mihashi's…more confident side."

"Confident?" Sakaeguchi shivered. "As in what happened when you hypnotized him?"

Nishihiro nodded which prompted a stream of questions like how it was possible if Abe had broken the trance (Hanai), if Abe had recreated the trance because he liked "Rin" (Izumi and Tajima), or if anyone else was in danger of slipping back into their trance states (Sakaeguchi).

"Maybe Abe should answer these questions…" Nishihiro stammered, flustered that everyone was crowding him. The hungry eyes shifted to Abe who was trying to get Rin to stop holding his hand, which thus used his death glare on them.

"like I know!" He growled. "I just want him gone!"

"Too bad it's your fault he's here," Nishihiro sighed. Abe stiffened. He really had thought that it wasn't his fault that Rin had woken up, Rin himself had said so, but if Nishihiro (someone smart) said he did it was a succinct possibility

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"So you're saying that you haven't noticed Rin only appears when you and Mihashi have fallen asleep?" he replied raising one eyebrow.

* * *

_**Whoo hoo! Another cliffhanger! What does Nishihiro mean, and how does it relate back to the story in chapter two? **_

_**Review or I'll have the Flying Hamster of Doom rain coconuts on your pitiful (house) **__**city**__**!**_


	5. A plot

**Rin: OH MY GOD! The Flying Hamster of Doom sent a blessing! **

_**Uh huh, and guess what? Something plotline-ish this way comes!**_

**Rin: At last you got off your lazy ass and wrote something.**

_**Keep talking and I'll un-invent you.**_

**Rin: (shivers) I'll be quiet, but shouldn't we thank the reviewers?**

_**Oh yeah, Thanks a jillion animal freak17 and Bluebell Ren both of you at least encouraged me. You guys got me totally out of my funk so thanks and I owe y'all one.**_

**Rin: Oops, your southerner-ness is showing**

_**Didn't I tell you to shut up?**_

**Rin: (shrugs) It's not like they're reading this. I'll bet they skipped down to the story already.**

_**Did not!**_

**Rin: Did too!**

_**As usual this is me Disclaiming: I own nothing but the various plots, their holes, and OCs so what are you going to do about it? Did not!!!!**_

Chapter Five: Oh about those ramifications…

* * *

_(last time)_

"_Too bad it's your fault he's here," Nishihiro sighed. Abe stiffened. He really had thought that it wasn't his fault that Rin had woken up, Rin himself had said so, but if Nishihiro (someone smart) said he did it was a succinct possibility_

"_What do you mean?" he asked slowly. _

"_So you're saying that you haven't noticed Rin only appears when you and Mihashi have fallen asleep?" he replied raising one eyebrow._

* * *

(Now)

"Say what?!?!?" abe gasped. He couldn't believe that _he _was at fault for Rin.

"Oh, I get it!" Rin exclaimed. "Something went wrong when you broke the hypnotic trance!"

Nishihiro nodded and pulled put a pad of paper and pencil. He began scribbling furiously until he had what he needed. The smart guy scanned over what he had written and showed it to everyone else.

It was a bad drawing of Mihashi with two orbs floting over his head next to and even worse drawing of Abe.

"The hypnosis I did made this orb," he pointed to the one colored in black. "Separate and take dominance in Mihashi's mind.

"If I had the chance to break the trance normally with the Release phrase and action that I did with everyone else the orb would have disappeared like normal." He then erased both orbs and redrew one big one. "But when Abe broke the trance without doing the action he forced the two orbs together."

Rin nodded and took a big bite of Mihashi's sandwich.

"That sounds about right, but why do I only appear when they," Rin pointed to Abe and himself. "Fall asleep?"

"Yeah, and is that my fault too?" Abe asked, obviously annoyed.

"Not exactly," Nishihiro explained. "I mean it's pretty likely that you just were paying too much attention while I prepped Mihashi which opened you up to his trance. In effect, when I hypnotized him, I did you too."

At that time the bell rang which signaled the end of the lunch period. Everyone got up and began to gather their things, except Rin that is. Tajima noticed.

"What's wrong Mi- I mean Rin?" he asked. Rin pulled a Mihashi move and looked away.

"Well, it's just that _I've_ never been to school before," he explained. "All the teachers know Ren's personality, so I have to pretend to be him or…"

"Or what?" tajima interrupted.

"If any of them have seen his private records," Rin stood. "We're seriously fucked beyond recognition."

***

_**Ooh yeah I did another cliffie, but it's okay since I included another chapter to go along with this one. Still review though!**_


	6. A fractured Memory

Chapter Six: Why are adults so stupid?

(Rin POV)

Rin thought of himself as a pretty mediocre actor so when he got through the day without any of his fears coming to fruition he breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way to the baseball field to talk to Momokan. Rin knew in the back of his mind that Ren would want his coach to know what was going on.

When Rin saw her he couldn't help but be awestruck. He was comfortable in his sexuality, but he had to admire what he saw in Coach Momoe. The way even loose fitting sweatpants fit on her made him do a double take.

She was working with on pitching machine. Rin searched his counterpart's memory and remembered that it had broken a short while before.

_And she can fix stuff too?_ His thoughts purred.

"Oh hey Mihashi, what's up?" she beamed, stopping her work. Even though he was the epitome of all Ren's confidence he couldn't help but flinch in her presence.

"Yeah, umm do you remember the party a couple weeks ago?" He began.

"The one where you turned into your evil clone?" she replied. Rin stifled a swear word, he didn't like being thought of as evil.

"That's the one, but I don't like being called an evil clone," he decided to pull the Abe-didn't-do-the-Release-phrase-right-so-I'm-the-evil-Mihashi bomb simply.

Momokan nodded, "Well that's alright with me, so long as you don't try to molest my catcher and can still pitch,"

"Sir yes ma'am!" He exclaimed, wondering why she believed him so easily.

***

Rin was in the middle of his catching drills with Hanai when the team captain asked him a question.

"Why were you scared of the teachers figuring out you aren't Mihashi?"

"Who said I was?" Rin parried, tossing back the ball.

"Tajima told me," Hanai replied, catching effortlessly. "So why?"

"Azusa, do you really want to know?" Rin asked. Hanai held onto the ball, surprised that Rin was now referring to him by his given name.

"Yeah, I want to know," he nodded. Rin motioned for Hanai to throw the ball.

"When Ren was younger…" he started to say. "He had an imaginary friend."

Hanai nodded as he caught the ball again. He could understand imaginary friends, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he had one too. His name was B-chan and ironically he acted just like Tajima.

But that was a story for later.

"Well," Rin continued. "His 'friend' was also ironically named Rin. That Rin even acted like I do. The thing is that eventually via many bad events Ren's grandfather convinced his parents that there was something wrong in his head, and the doctors agreed."

Hanai flinched; _Did Rin say that Mihashi was crazy?_

"Long story short, Ren went away for a long time to a place without door, windows, or baseball and he doesn't want to go back," Rin sighed, cradling the ball in his hands. He allowed himself to sit and motioned for the team captain to do the same

"There were a few times when it almost happened, and that's part of why Ren had to go to Mihoshi." He explained. Since his grandfather would always be around there would be little chance of a 'relapse'."

Rin leaned back and lay flat on the grass, staring at the clouds waiting for the obviously flabbergasted captain to ask any questions.

"So why tell me all this?" he finally breathed, breaking the semi awkward silence.

Rin shrugged, "Just as Ren trusts Takaya I trust you for some odd reason."

Hanai raised his eyebrow, ready to ask more, but Rin stopped him with a lengthy yawn.

"I should go back to sleep if I want to become Ren in time to go home…"

_**No real cliffies, so please review!!!!**_


	7. A complication

**Rin: well it would seem that StarFix has someone new to thank…**

_**Shut up you! It's not my fault that I keep getting such nice reviews! Thanks a jillion Jikufurido for telling me that you like how the plot is going. To think when I wrote my first fic I didn't even…**_

**Rin: No one cares about this StarFix, just disclaim already!**

_**Shut up dammit! (Sighs) I own nothing, but the plot and Rin's mean ass.**_

**Rin: You do not! (looks at his ass) And my ass is NOT mean!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: OH HOLY SHIZZ!!!

(Still Rin POV)

When Rin fell asleep after his talk with Hanai he knew that Abe would do so too. It was some information about their condition that he purposefully withheld. Rin didn't doso in malice, he just wanted a little time to have some fun then he'd let Nishihiro break the hypnotic spell that tethered him to the world.

He was, however, pleasantly surprised to wake up still on the practice field with the entire team clustered around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he swore as he tried to smother himself.

"Whoa, language, Mihashi!" Mizutani warned, unsure of who he was talking to.

"S-sorry I… bad dream… where am i?" Rin asked a la Ren perfectly.

"I got this guys, go handle Abe," Hanai ordered, waving the rest of the team away.

"Did Abe fall asleep around the same time I did?" Rin whispered to Hanai. The captain nodded and pointed to the grumbling catcher who was lying in the dugout.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Even though Hanai wasn't exactly sure of why Rin was acting so strange he instinctively knew that Rin wanted no one else to hear this. Then it dawned on him, "aren't you supposed to be back to normal?"

Rin nodded, his head in his hands, he was confused to how this could happen. This was impossible beyond mean and measure.

Then the panic set in. what if he slipped up and Ren's parents noticed some small detail about him that was off. It would be back to the loony bin!

"I'm fine," he exhaled finally, standing to meet his captain's eye. "I'll figure this out somehow, but I would really like it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

Hanai nodded, "I won't, and Abe's coming over here."

"MIHASHI!!!!" the catcher roared. Rin rolled his eyes and cowered behind Hanai. Normally that wasn't something that Ren would do seeing as he was just as afraid of Hanai as he was of Abe.

***

When Rin arrived at home that evening he was moving so fast that he didn't notice a car parked right outside. He didn't notice the laughter coming form the living room when he ran up the stairs.

"Ren, come down and say hello to your grandfather," their mother called.

He did, however, hear that.

All of Rin's nerves were on edge. Every fiber of his being was about to sprint out the door and bust windows out his car (_**A/N: OH Yeah, I made that song reference!**_). Then his breathing got harder, and he knew it was fear. Even though Rin knew that _he_ hadn't existed when the first Rin had, he couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong and he'd end up on a metal table with electrodes strapped to his head…

"Ren, did you hear me?" their mother called again. Rin nodded, though she could not see him, happy that someone woke him up from reliving some of Ren's memories.

"I'll be right there Mom," he replied shakily as he slumped down the stairs one by one.

Each refilled his confidence. He reminded himself that he was the personification of Ren's greatest strengths and jokingly asked himself why he was so afraid of an old man.

Rin almost sauntered into the living room with his completely self confident swagger, but remembered what he needed to do. He slumped over a bit and crouched into himself a little. Now all he needed to do was draw up the excitement that Ren felt when he was near his grandfather. Rin scoffed when he thought about it, the fact that Ren's treatment left him unable to really think bad thoughts about him.

"Hi grandpa!"

***

**10:50p.m**

Abe was surprised when hiss phone started ringing before he went to sleep. He checked the number and it was indeed Mihashi.

"What's up?" he asked sure that he could be cool and calm.

"MygrandpacameoverandI''mgonnamisspractice," he said quickly.

"SLOW DOWN DAMMIT!" Abe half roared into the phone. It didn't elicit the usual squeak, but the voice on the other end began to explain that his grandfather had some over that evening and wanted him to stay over for a few, possibly three, days.

Because of this he would be missing school and practice for a few days, but it was okay because he'd be at Mihoshi while he was there.

"Wait are you sure you're okay with that?" Abe demanded. He knew that Mihashi wouldn't be, but Sakaeguchi said that asking was the best way to find out things about people rather than assuming.

"Yeah, um I'll be fine and Kano-kun will be there…" he murmured.

Abe finished his conversation with Mihashi, but couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

***

**11:00p.m **

Hanai was jus getting down to rest when his cell phone began to ring. He assumed that it might be Tajima trying to talk dirty to him in the night, so he tried to ignore it.

"Hello?" he sighed, ignoring his desire to ignore the phone.

"Yeah, it's me," Rin replied. "I just got off the phone with Abe."

Rin filled in the captain on what he told his catcher.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hanai whispered, he didn't want to wake his little sisters.

"Hell no, but it's already been decided," Rin sighed. "Plus I don't think the old man is enough to notice me."

Hanai knew that Rin was leaving something out, but didn't press any further. What could go wrong in three days?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Oh yeah, I did a cliffie for my longest chapter ever. This is leading into some of very interesting three days in which…**_

**Rin: Don't tell them!!!!**

_**Fine I won't but I will tell them that things are about to get weird…**_

**Rin: I hate you so much (to readers) Review please and I'll play pony with you**


	8. A revelation, of sorts at least

**Rin: So StarFix, are you ready with that new chapter yet?**

_**Almost Rin, now stop bothering me!**_

**Rin: I'll bet you the readers don't even care about this part of the fic, I mean the four you** do** have already skipped to the actual story by now.**

_**I have more than four readers… (Looks out to break the fourth wall) Right?**_

**Rin: (cackling) This is revenge for the hell you're going to put me through for the next few chapters!!!!**

_**I own nothing except for the mean Mihashi clone that insists I have no readers! (Goes to a corner to cry) Oh yeah, some of this chapter takes place before Rin called Hanai and Abe.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Three days Awkwardness?

(Still Rin POV)

**8:30 p.m **

There was a palpable air of awkwardness in the car between Rin and Ren's grandfather. They were heading over to his home where Rin would be staying for the next three days. He was beyond furious, and Ren's Grandfather knew that.

How mad would you be if you were going away for three days to redo psychological treatment?

The bomb had been dropped on his head earlier that evening during dinner. Rin was feeling as hungry as Ren always claimed to be, but he had to be polite and eat slowly. Though eating slowly didn't stop him from nearly choking when the news was made.

xxFLASHBACKxx

_Rin takes a moment to compose himself. Maybe he didn't hear right. Maybe it was just his paranoia finally setting in._

"_Gomen," he apologizes. "But what did you just say?"_

"_Well, Ren-kun, Dr. Furumi's other patient have been regressing," the old man explains. "I already talked to your parents about this, and they agree that you should see him."_

_Rin weighs his options. Either have a full on meltdown the way that he would or he could clam up like Ren would. Rin knows that he should pretend to be Ren, in fact that would be the better decision. _

_But of course vice is the road most traveled._

"_Are you completely INSANE?!?!?" he demands, standing up from the table._

"_No, I'm just…"_

"_Worried about me? If you were really worried about me you gotten me out of Mihoshi academy when I was younger." Rin says, voice rising. "How did you not notice the scars and bruises? Did you just think-"_

"_Ren!" father exclaims. "Stop this right now!"_

_If Rin were still feeling saucy he would have said something like "Ren isn't her now, would you like to take a message?" but he just sat down and hung his head low._

xxEnd Flashbackxx

**11:45 pm**

That night when Rin got to the guest room in the old man's house he collapsed into bed immediately. He was tired from not only the ride, also from calling Abe and Hanai. Rin frowned; he knew that Abe probably was still awake and it was his fault. He didn't dwell on that though; he was already halfway in dreamland.

In his dreams there were nothing but swirls of color and lightning. Lots of lightning. Ren was afraid of lightning, and he was only afraid of it due to his fear of electricity. Rin marveled at how much the first psychological treatment fucked up his other half.

"Wait a second…" he murmured, remembering Ren. "Where are you anyway?"

The dancing color and lightning stopped for but a moment and morphed into a path of light. He was about to take a step out onto the path when he felt himself being shook in the real world.

***

Rin was ready for his day just in time to learn the gist of his three days before school. During the day he would go to school at Mihoshi academy (isn't nepotism grand?) then in the afternoon go to therapy session with Doctor Furumi for two and a half hours.

It wasn't what he'd rather be doing, but Rin got over himself and went along with it.

Mihoshi academy looked almost threatening to him, and he was staring rather intently in hope of it blinking first at it until a familiar voice jolted him out of his futile quest.

"Mihashi is that you?" Rin looked over his shoulder to see one Shuugo Kanou behind him looking dumbstruck.

Rin nodded, "Oh hey Shuu-chan…"

"Shuu-chan? Ren, what are you doing here?" Kanou asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Rin replied without stuttering. He pulled out his schedule and handed it to Kanou, "Can you help me find my way around?"

Kanou looked over the schedule. At first he didn't notice the connection and how familiar it looked, but once he did he almost gasped.

"This is Hatake's schedule," he explained. Rin blanched, but not for the reason Kanou thought he was. "It's okay… umm I could find someone else to show you around?"

"No it's fine," Rin lied. "Can you ask Hatoki-"

"Hatake,"

"Uh huh, ask Hatake to help me get to my classes?" Rin asked slowly. Kanou nodded and walked off.

Rin waited until Ren's childhood friend walked away until he let himself collapse onto a pillar. He clutched his head in confusion. In his mind he knew that he was supposed to know Hatake from somewhere, but for some reason the memories were being blocked.

How was that possible? He was Ren and Ren was he, so there could be no secrets between them. It didn't hurt matters that Ren was completely gone somehow.

Ren!

What if… but Rin couldn't bring himself to think it. He had to make a phone call. He'd have to get Abe as soon as possible to break the hypnotic spell and fix everything before it was all too late.

Rin reached for his phone when he felt a presence behind him. He jumped a foot in the air a la Ren, and turned to face the person. He was round almost fat, but not really. It seemed to be more like hard muscle.

"I can't believe it, what are you doing here?" he demanded. Rin reasoned that this had to be Hatake.

"Hatake," he said just to be sure. The boy fumed with rage.

"So your new team wasn't good enough for you?" he growled, pushing Rin against the pillar. Rin could feel the fat-but-not-really-fat-boy's breath against his cheek. His voice was so low that the people only inches away couldn't hear. "You had to come back here to take Kanou's spot again, didn't you?"

Rin blanched at the way Hatake said "again". That hinted that Ren had done something like that before, which was another memory being blocked from his mind.

"_I_ didn't come here to take anything," Rin responded, imitating Hatake's low growl. "I'm only here for three days, and then I'm out of your hair." Rin stepped forward so that he was only breath away from the bigger boy's face. "I would rather that you not mess with me, or I'll repay every threat that you _**ever**_ gave Ren tenfold, you got that?"

Hatake was too surprised and scared of the sudden BAMF (Bad-Ass Mother-Fucker)-ness to notice the disassociation. He nodded quickly, eager to get the kid he thought he knew out of his space.

***

Later that day at break Rin tried to call Abe, but he kept getting a busy signal. He tried calling Hanai and everyone else, but the same result occurred.

In the end he just found Kanou and the rest of the Mihoshi team. Rin felt a twinge of recognition when it came to some of them, but he realized that they were also blocked memories.

"Hey Ren, so how was your first day here?" Kanou beamed.

"It wouldn't have gone as well if Hatake-kun wasn't helping me around," Rin said simply with a huge grin. He looked over his shoulder at his guide, but Hatake could only avert eye contact; he didn't want to have his soul eaten.

Rin talked the entire time with the rival team straining to remember something any of the nameless faces. By the time it was over he was no closer to remembering than he was when he started.

Everyone filed out of the room one by one except for the tall transfer student, who stopped Rin for a moment.

"Umm yes Oda-san?" Rin asked.

"Y'all don't hafta call me 'Oda-san'," the cleanup shrugged. "Ah was just wonderin' who you are."

Rin was confused, "Huh?"

"Ah mean, you don' have the same… Ah dunno, aura as the guy from the practice match," Oda explained. "You're a completely different person."

Rin looked at his feet. He was kind of surprised that someone who didn't even know Ren figured it out. Especially with auras or something like that…

"Wait a second, can you sense his aura anywhere?" Rin asked.

Oda shrugged, "It's really faint around you, kinda like it's leaking out."

Rin exhaled sharply and thanked the somehow psychic cleanup, "I have to call my friends,"

Rin turned to exit the room, but once more Oda stopped him. He seemed to be worried for some reason.

"Yer not gonna tell are you?"

"Are you?" Rin replied. Even with his above average strength Oda was a pretty big guy, and if he were to try hard enough Rin would lose a fight.

"Naw, but at my last school they weren't too keen on having someone like me around," he sighed.

"Yeah, and who would believe me anyway?" Rin chuckled. "I mean I barely believe it."

Oda nodded and made his way to the door. He was almost out when he stopped.

"By the way," he said pointing at Rin's temples. "You should be careful of what you say today, or those scars healed for nothing."

"How did you…" Rin began to ask, but he knew the answer already. There was no use hiding things from a psychic.

***

That afternoon Rin's planning kept him from remembering his unbridled rage towards Ren's grandfather. He had to get a call out to his friends soon or, if his theory was right, Ren would be gone forever.

"Ren," the old man boomed. "I would prefer it if you answered Dr. Furumi's question's honestly, okay?"

"Sure," he grunted since he felt that there was no choice anyway.

The old man led Rin up the stairs into the clod and metallic office. He couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to spill their guts in a place like it. The rooms were so cold and uninviting, not to mention the most drab paint jobs on that side of the Mississippi (_**A/N: oops, American figure of speech!**_).

Rin sat in the waiting room for half an hour before a receptionist motioned for him to follow her. He obliged even though he was debating on running out of the office at top speed. Rin rubbed his temples that were normally covered by his hair and remembered what Oda had said.

"_You should be careful of what you say today, or those scars healed for nothing."_

Rin shivered if he hadn't been convinced of Oda being psychic, he definitely was after he said that. No one knew about the scars, not even Ren's grandfather.

"Well hello Ren-kun," a booming voice chuckled. Rin froze; he could remember the voice, but not who it belonged to. He could only believe that his hypothesis was right; Ren was somehow trying to block out hurtful memories from his life.

"Um, hello doctor?" Rin asked shaking the hand of a burly man from whom the voice came from.

"Well, Ren I can't believe how much you grew up," he beamed, but he noticed the confused look on Rin's face. "I guess you wouldn't remember me, Doctor Kabuki Furumi at your service."

Rin nodded and followed the man to into another room. Oddly enough it was the complete opposite of the rest of the building. Painted in a bold blue and decorated in pictures of various clients Rin almost felt at ease.

The doctor motioned from him to take a seat on the couch across form his big red chair. Rin resisted the desire to lay on it like in all the cartoons and begin his therapy. When he finally sat down, the questions began.

"Have you ever had a problem controlling your emotions?"

Rin shook his head, "Other than how your average sixteen year old can? No"

"Do you accept responsibility for your actions?"

Rin nodded, "Who else can I blame what _I_ do on?"

Rin chuckled at that because he could see where the doctor was going. He was trying to find out if Ren still had "Dissociative identities". The doctor couldn't ask directly, because it's easier to lie to a direct question than in indirect one.

The inquiry continued like that for a while before the doctor finally asked, "What do you find funny Ren?"

Rin let himself laugh a little harder, "This, all of this is funny. I'm only here because your other patients have 'relapsed' and the old man is too afraid to sue you for malpractice!"

Dr. Furumi paused, "Why do you call him 'the old man' instead of Grandpa or my grandpa?"

Rin bristled; he left a bread crumb for the doctor to follow back to the truth. If he timed it right Furumi would have to back down without question.

"What was my original diagnosis doc?"

"I'm the one asking questions Ren," Furumi said soothingly.

"Your answer is a part of mine," Rin shrugged. The doctor relented and said exactly what he knew to be true.

"So what does that have to do with your grandfather?" Furumi asked, pen trembling with anticipation.

"I was admitted to you because of my imaginary friend in a way," Rin began. "I was your average kid who thought his friend was real, and he thought I was crazy."

"We don't use that word-"

"I do," Rin interrupted. "That you 'treated' me based on the assumption that he was right. I don't remember much Doc, but I do remember these." Rin paused and showed circular scars on his temples. They looked like old burns.

"Th-those?" the doctor stammered. Rin knew that he had caught something.

"I also remember that electroshock therapy is illegal, so to answer your question; he isn't my grandfather anymore," Rin sighed. "He lost that right to be called my family after he sent me to you."

* * *

**Rin: Wow StarFix, you really let me get him. Am I going to sue him?**

_**I don't think you can; statute of limitations and such.**_

**Rin: Damn! I could be one rich bitch right now!!!!**

_**Just tell the nice readers to review.**_

**Rin: Review please, you know you wanna… Hey StarFix?**

**_What is it Rin?_**

**Rin: Well, do you think that any of the readers have figured out what's going on with Ren and me yet?**

**_Gosh, I hope so! I mean it's so obvious (breaks the fourth wall again). Isn't it? _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I just want to apologize for not having updated anything in a really long time. you all probably don't want to know why, but a good deal of the stories are not going to be updated by me ever again. **_

_**I'd take them off the site but some of them are actually well liked so maybe my ideas can flourish with a different writer. **_

_**Yeah, I said it. **_

_**Some of my stories, this one included, are now officially up for adoption. Message me if you think you can take hold of it and then it is yours. Well, after a few questions of course. **_

_**The stories being auctioned are ones that are not only deadfics but also ideas that I went into half-cocked thinking that they would write themselves. **_

_**Yeah, I used to be one of those writers.**_

_**Oh yeah, if there was another story that you wanted to adopt but does not have this chapter message me and ask if it's up for grabs too.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Starfix**_

_**P.S**_

_**Taking Pillow Talk means taking at least Dark Mihashi as well.**_


End file.
